When Ninja's and Mages collide
by YaoiChikan
Summary: OKay so what do you think would happen if all our favorite Fairy Tail mages woke up in the Naruto world? Different parts of the Naruto world that is...Here, the mages are currently trapped in the world of Naruto and must reunite with each other. I'm shipping: Gruvia, JErza, Miraxus, GaLe, JelRin(ocXoc), and NaLu. There are other OC's in the story.


**AN**: This story has OC's haters can move along! The OC's are pretty awesome and I happen to like allll of them. So this each of the first chapters are going to be going through each of the villages so we know where our fellow mages are…If you've read any of the Seekers books it's kinda like that. This first chapter revolves around whose in the leaf area…The second and thirds will show where the rest of our Fairy Tail mages are.

**Rated M**: Just for language…and idk maybe some *ahem* adult themes *ahem* but not complete lemons…*scratch that* lol that's what I wrote BEFORE my big sis wrote a rapey lemon and bathhouse lemon so nvm! Rapey lemon or bathhouse lemon! LATER THOUGH

*******Erza's eyes fluttered open, her vision blurry and body weak. "Wh…Where am I?" She said sitting up rubbing her head. She looked around to see herself in a cell, the ground made of earth as were the walls and torches hung in the hall on the walls to provide light.

"A prison!?" Erza exclaimed but it looked nothing like any of the prisons from home...Not that she knew what all the prisons looked like.

Right when Erza stood dizzily a loud explosion was heard in the distance.

"What?" She stumbled over to the bars grabbing them to keep herself steady and tried to peek to see what was going on.

Then there was another explosion but much closer causing Erza to fall back and cover her eyes due to the dirt and dust blown into her cell. She rubbed her eyes and as the dust cleared she saw two blurry figures. She immediately went for her sword but then saw that it was gone.

"Looking for this?" A familiar male's voice said twirling her sword.

"Yes! How did you-" Erza started before a familiar female voice chimed in coming inside the cell and helping her up.

"We have your armor too! Hurry up before they advance!" She helped Erza out of the cell and the three rushed out as quickly as possible.

"There they are! Get em'!" A man yelled, then went through hand signs as clones of his self chased after the three.

"Go on ahead I'll handle them!"

"Are you sure!?"

"Yes…I defeated them before I can do it again…Ice make: EAGLES!" Now hearing that Erza knew it was Lyon. The birds pelted the shinobi's clones demolishing every last one of them. Lyon smirked.

"Is that ALL you have? I could do this dance all day!" Lyon said as a tall silver haired man came out, his mouth and left eye covered by a garb, leaving his right one exposed which was red containing some strange black symbol in the middle.

"You haven't seen what I can do yet…Surrender now!" The man returned the smirk as his right started sparking with electricity.

"Give up!? Please! You must be a fool!" Lyon continued to stall with his trout mouth before the man charged at him with his electrifying hand.

_Why am I so dizzy?_ Erza thought to herself as she and the seemed to be blue haired girl rushed out. She couldn't see nor stand to good on her own…And once again she blacked out.

_"Erza!_?" Juvia said feeling her go limp, then looked up to see two males come running out, and she quickly drug Erza into in alley.

"No way you're gettin' past us!"

"HELL NO!"

A blonde and a brown haired shinobi said advancing towards Lyon at high speeds as he dodged the silver haired man's attacks. Both of them landed a punch as he turned to see them and had his hands lifted in a failed attempt for an Ice-make. They knocked him into the silver haired male's last lightning attack.

"Fucking weirdoes coming out all over the place...Yo sensei granny sent us." The brown hair shinobi 'greeted' folding his arms looking over at the silvered haired man who rose a brow at him as he shocked Lyon sending him to the ground.

"Yea you're welcome Kakashi-Sensei!" The blonde with him yelled to the silver haired male then looked to his friend next to him.

"Heh-heh…Thanks Naruto! Kai!" Kakashi gave them an eye smile and thumbs up as he sat down on the nearly KOed Lyon.

"Hey Kai…" Naruto said staring at his friend next to him.

"Hm?"

"You're in your boxers…" He said pointing to his underwear…

"Yeah and so is that guy…" Kai said walking over to Kakashi and Lyon, Naruto following.

"Hey Where's Sasuke isn't he supposed to be here?" Naruto said as the blue haired girl with Erza watched them their voices becoming faint as she snuck farther away.

"He's here…" Kai said and on que a dark haired male with dark eyes jumped down landing in front of the blue haired girl with Erza.

"Surrender…" He said unsheathing his sword, it now inches away from the blue haired girls face.

*******Natsu sat up with a yawn, Happy napping next to him on the hard wooden surface. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Grass? Trees…" Natsu knocked on the wooden surface they woke up on "….Bridge….Nice." He said yawning and laying back down. "...WAIT, WHAT!? This isn't my bed!" Natsu got up and yelled spazzing out. Happy grumbled and rolled over onto Carla.

"He LOVES it…." He muttered and Carla glared slightly at him.

"Get off…" She pushed him over and he immediately woke up.

"Who!? What!? When!? Where are we!?" Happy said looking around with wide eyes.

"I don't know but I don't like it! LUCYYYYYY! LUCY! ICICLE! LUUUUUCYYYYY!" Natsu started walking around calling for the rest of his team. Darting from one side of the bridge to the other and Happy and Carla watched him run back and forth like an idiot...

"DOOMED! WE'RE DOOMED!" Natsu fell to his knees and yelled to the sky. Happy and Carla continued to watch.

"I'm stuck in the woods! I don't know where I am! LUCY! ICICLE! WENDY! ERZA! Anybody!" Natsu continued to freak out.

"We're here!" Happy said flying over to him.

"Oh hey I didn't see you guys!" Natsu said glancing over at Carla.

"Yet you called out for everyone but us…Makes perfect sense…" Carla said rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Natsu said.

"Nope!" Happy added.

Carla had a vein pop out. "It was sarcasm…" she said as Natsu started spazzing out again and Happy was already salivating over the fish in the water under them.

"Shhhh!" Carla said and threw a branch at Natsu hitting him in the back of the head making him stop freaking out. "Someone's coming…" She warned as the bushes in the clearing ahead of them on the other side of the bridge rustled.

"Did you hear about that woman Lady Hokage took in today? The one with the weird tattoo…" A male said coming through first not noticing the others as he watched the bushes and waited for someone else. He was about average height Natsu guessed and tan and had black hair. He couldn't see his face for he wore a mask that seemed to resemble some kind of animal.

"Yeah, what about her? You're not thinking of hitting on her are you? You know that never works out to well for you…" A pale male said his mask resting on top of his head as he came out of the bushes. He was taller than the darker boy next to him and wore a shirt that exposed his stomach and had dark eyes with short dark hair and a small bag rested on his back.

"No I was just asking…Just curious is all because I-" The tan male stopped finally noticing Natsu as he turned around, and blinked a few times.

Natsu did the same. "Who're you guys, where's Lucy!?" He immediately accused them of 'taking' her.

"Uh…I don't know any Lucy's…" The male with the red triangles on either side of his face answered as he slid his mask up to rest at the top of his head as well.

"Maybe he means the one Lady Hokage has…" The pale man suggested…They shot each other looks noticing the same thing about Natsu. "…And maybe we should've kept our masks on…"

Natsu yelled some more engaging in an loud argument with the male with the triangles on his face...That is until the male yelled over Natsu.

"OH MY GOD! You are so much like Naruto, you both yell too damn much, it's annoyimg!"The boy yelled.

"Well look whose yelling now you idiot! You kidna-" Natsu got cut off again.

"Hey! Before you start falsely accusing us some more why don't you tell us what this Lucy of yours looks like, huh!? Maybe we can help." He suggested in an annoyed tone.

"But the mission…" The pale man next to him said and was ignored as his partner listened as Natsu described Lucy.

"Sorry…Haven't seen her." He told him.

"Well could you tell us what the woman looks like that you have imprisoned? 'Carla asked and the two sweatdropped.

"Wh-what…What kind of cat is that?" The male with the triangles asked staring at both of the exceeds.

Natsu blinked. "They're exceeds…What ya haven't seen an exceed before?" Natsu said.

"I've seen cats…buuut never heard of an exceed…" The pale man answered.

"Can you tell us or not!?" Carla interrupted getting impatient.

"Uh…y-yeah…" The shorter male then described Erza to them.

"That's Erza! We gotta go help her!" Natsu said and took off running Carla flying after.

"Thanks!" Happy said flying off with a fish and waved at the two behind them.

"Hey wait you know her!? HEY! Idiot! Sai c'mon!" The shorter male said and took off after the three.

"Oh- Akira wait up!" Sai was scratching something down onto one of his scroll and folded it up following after the Inuzuka.

"You think maybe you shouldn't have told them about her…" Sai suggested.

"We had to be sure…Plus he had to have known her you saw." Akira said now on the other side of the bridge with Sai.

"They must be from the same organization then…" Sai said.

"Seems like it…Let's hurry up and get em!" Akira sped up dropping down onto all fours and Sai took to the trees. With they're formation Sai always attacked from up above…

*******Evergreen sat up and blinked a few times. She was sitting in a tree.

"How on earth did I get up here!?" She said looking down before something…Well someone fell from above on top of her sending them both tumbling down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They're screams echoed through the forest as they went down then hit the ground with a loud thud.

"What the hell…" Evergreen groaned pushing herself up.

"I'm s-sorry! It was an accident!" Wendy apologized getting up and running over offering to help up Evergreen, who helped herself up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking down at her.

"I don't know! I woke up in that tree about the same time you did…" Wendy told her looking around worriedly.

Evergreen looked around some more as well seeing that she wasn't anywhere she was too familiar with. "Do you know this place?" She asked and Wendy shook her head no.

"Fantastic…" Evergreen grumbled adjusting her glasses looking back up in the tree they fell out of.

"Everything's so blurry…All I remember is walking into the guild then everything's all a big blur…" Wendy said rubbing her head in a frustrated manner.

"The same here! I was walking in with Elfman and then after that everything's a blur…" Evergreen told her.

"ElfEver date?" Wendy asked with a small smile and got a glare.

"No! Now c'mon let's find out where we are!" Evergreen started walking off and Wendy followed after her.

"Hey wait up!" Wendy said practically jogging to keep up with Evergreen as she picked up speed. "Do you think we're the only ones here?" Wendy asked her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Most likely…It's not like they'd watch us get kidnapped!" Evergreen said pacing.

"Kidnapped?! We were kidnapped…" Wendy echoed and looked down.

"Well how else do you explain walking into the guild with all the others then blacking out right after? We had to have been kidnapped…"

"Or you could've just had too much to drink. "Wendy mumbled.

"What'd you say?!" Evergreen looked back at her, her hand on her glasses.

"That, that totally makes sense and I agree with you highly?" Wendy said quickly hiding behind a bush closing her eyes.

"Good….Now come one." Evergreen said knowing exactly what Wendy had said as the two of them continued on throughout the forest coming up to what seemed to be an exit closed off by a fence that as you got closer you could see that it was all around the perimeter of wherever they were…

*******Jelquan sat up looking around in the pitch black darkness his head booming…he went to move his arms but noticed he couldn't. He looked around frantically to see where he was but saw only darkness still until he let his pupils go green similar to Freed's when they turned purple. This allowed him to see better in the dark at the moment and he could see Freed, Bixlow, Meredy, Jellal and…Cobra! All tied up and gagged in front of him as he was in the same condition.

Jelquan slowly nudged his brother with his foot…Who only moaned in response. Jelquan rolled his eyes and actually kicked him.

"Ugh! har-" Freed sat up and was immediately shushed by Jelquan.

"Jel?" He whispered in a muffled tone and he saw the glowing eyes go up and down as if nodding yes.

"Gerd..." He kicked Jelquan back, who looked back at him like he was crazy and kicked him back.

"Where're we!?"He kicked Jelquan back one last time and whispered his voice muffled, and as if on cue some sunlight shown through a crack behind the boulder making it bright enough just so that the two Justines could clearly make out everyone in the cave.

Freed's eyes widened at Cobra and Jelquan gave him the 'That's why I said shush' look.

The two restrained Justines scooted back next to each other and both of them quietly started nudging Jellal and Meredy with their feet.

"What're y-" Jelquan shushed Meredy with a look and nodded over to Cobra. She quickly scooted back with Jellal who saw him as soon as he opened his eyes.

"What is this? Is this some kinda trick?!" Jellal said quietly spitting out the gag that still hung around his neck and the rest of them shrugged.

"Of course." He sighed as Bixlow sat up blinking.

"My swords gone…" Jelquan said as he threw his gag to the ground and started to untie the rest as two of the four arms he used to free himself, disappeared back into his back.

"We…Gotta get outta here." Meredy said getting up but only fell out again. She was dizzy and her head boomed and vision was blurry like the rest.

"I think we've been drugged…" Freed said able to force himself up with Jellal, but that didn't change the dizziness and blurred vision.

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Jellal said starting to sweat before sitting back down. "And moving around doesn't help it much either."

"…And how romantic of them to bring us to a cave." Meredy rolled her eyes at Freed's comment

"I think…I'm gonna be sick…" Jelquan said towering holding his stomach.

"Of course you would…Sit down!" Freed said snatching Jelquan back to the ground sitting with him and Jellal…Who was mentally planning on how to kill Cobra in his sleep.

"Where're…by babies….?" Bixlow said holding his head getting up and leaning against the cave wall.

None of the rest said anything…They didn't see the babies either.

"My babies are gone…." Bixlow sighed looking around and not seeing them as well.

"Gone gone! We're over here!" The babies' voices echoed, deeper into the cave with other voices and some laughter.

"These are some freaky things! My art's better than this!" One voice said as one of the babies yelled as it was tossed to the man across from him.

"You think your art is better than everything…" One voice said plainly and he shook his head and caught it.

"Well it is! It's so cool!" He exclaimed catching Bixlow's babies as all of them were tossed at him.

"Quit playing with them…They're not toys…" A different voice said coldly and calmly…He sounded relaxed.

"They look like weird toys…" the other voice said. The same one that mentioned his art.

"Babies!? I'm comiiiiiiiiin'!" Bixlow took off running constantly stumbling for he nor the rest of them could maintain their balance.

"Hey Bixlow!" Freed got up and stumbled after.

"Freed wait don't leave me!" Jelquan followed.

Cobra groaned and fidgeted around…He rose up to see none of the mages there….Jellal and Meredy hurried after the rest just in time…

**BOOM! Now guess where they all are? XD *jk but you can if you want* I will be posting Jelquan, Kai and Akira's OC sheets in the next chapter!**


End file.
